bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 8 - A Living Arsenal
Last time, Masterz awakened and befriended a cyborg Bakugan. Masterz and Immortus met up and found a way to Drago. They saw Dhrakon and Parasyte using Drago and Drakohex to unleash the power of the Jewel Fragments. Masterz couldn't stand to see it so he threw in the cyborg Bakugan; Pyrus Infinity Helios! Me: "Ability Activate! Ragnarock Buster!" A cannon opened up on Helios' chest and blasted everything. Infinity Helios' power was AMAZING. He blasted all the computers and Drakohex, causing the portal to close. Parasyte: "What is that thing?!" Dhrakon: "Project Infinity III. Why are you with Brawlekus?!" Me: "His name is Pyrus Infinity Helios! And he is my new Bakugan!" Drago looked at me. "Braw... Brawley?" Me: "Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!" Helios fired energy missliles out of his gear. The destroyed the chains and cuffs on Drago's body. Drago stood up and ripped off the mechanical parts that Dharkon and Parasyte put on his body. Drago: "Thanks, who are you?" Helios: "Pyrus Infinity Helios. You are Drago, right?" Drago: "Yes, thanks for freeing me. How about Brawley and I take care of this." Helios: "Scan says you're tired and in no condition to brawl. I think I should take care of this." Drago glared at Helios. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of mechanical Bakugan." Me: "What about the time you used the Maxus Exoskeleton?" (Flashback.) Drago: "...Shut up!" Then Drakohex got up held Drago in a full nelson. The portal opened in the ceiling again. Drago flew up to shake Drakohex off and they were caught in the portal. Me: "Drago!" Dhrakon: "Drakohex!" The two of us jumped in the portal after out Bakugan. Parasyte: "You're not getting all that power for yourself!" Parasyte stood Drothkenoid and jumped in. Immortus looked at the fragments and then saw a door to another room. He opened it and saw all the stolen Bakugan capsuled. He looked around until he found Horridian. Horridian was with the other B.E.C.B.'s Bakugan. Immortus didn't notice his amulet glowing. The glass broke and he took Horridian back. "Good to have you back." Horridian: "Good to be back." Before I could free the other Bakugan, I heard footsteps behind me. "You again?" It was the prince, Duncan Dwyhte. He wasn't alone. The six Dark Hex Brawlers were right behind me. I walked out of the closet and introduced myself. "I am Aides Immortus, good to see you all again." I was ambushed. Dark Hex Brawlers: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Blast: "Pyrus Meta Dragonoid!" Zeke: "Evil Ventus Hawktor!" Rina: "Aquos Gren!" Duncan: "Darkus Brawlacus Phantom Dharak!" Katana: "Haos Lumagrowl!" Terrance: "Subterra Bolcanon!" They broke through the ceiling and all jumped out of the castle and landed on the ground. Immortus: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!" He jumped off of the top of the castle and I held on to his soldier. This was a 6-on-1 brawl. My six opponents all fired their attacks at Horridian at once. "Ability Activate! Wolfed Shield!" Horridian couldn't last long, even with Wolfed Shield. Then I remembered he's not alone. "Bakugan Trap! Darkus Pythantus!" A large black snake attacked my six opponents from behind. Zeke: "Ability Activate! Sky Fang - Thunder Striaton!" Evil Hawktor attacked my Trap. Me: "Ability Activate! Shadow Python!" Pythantus disappeared into the shadows. Horrdian eventually became overwhelmed by the combination attacks by all of their Bakugan. Back at the top floor of the castle, the Shadow Jewel Fragment began to glow a purple hue. Exedra's ghost appeared and whispered in Immortus’ ear. “You have proven your worth and are in dire need of help. As such, I give you my power…”. The Amulet then detached from Immortus’ neck and merges into Horrdian’s back. the snake heads on the amulet appeared on Horridian's wrists, legs, and shoulders. The eye on the amulet forming on his chest alongside Exedra’s trademark chest mouth on Horridian's body. Horridian's tail also became snake-like. Horridian: "I AM DARKUS EXCEED HORRIDIAN!" My shield went down, and Exceed Horridian was taking all the attacks from the opponents like it was nothing. Katana: "What is that thing?!" Duncan: "Who cares? Just FIGHT!" Me: "Thank you, Exedra. I will put this power to good use. Ability Activate! Medusa's Stare! This ability nullifies all of your abilities and freezez all your Bakugan. Exceed Horridian also gains 100Gs from each one of them." Exceed Horridian: 2000+100(6)=2600Gs. "Now Double Ability Activate! Python Assault+Nightmare Wizard!" Pythantus appeared out of the shadows and blasted the 6 opposing Bakugan. Horridian's chest mouth opened and all his heads blasted out dark energy. I took down 6 enemies at once. Blast: "Impossible!" Rina: "No one should be that strong!" Horridian jumped up high, back to the roof. I gathered the Six Jewel Fragments, then Horridian and I jumped in the portal after Masterz. Horridian and Exedra have become one to form Exceed Horridian, a new powerful Bakugan. How is Masterz doing with battling Parasyte and Dhrakon? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts